


Candy

by JayceeKaos



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceeKaos/pseuds/JayceeKaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto's sampled nearly every kind of sweet there is to try. Now he feels like he needs something new, but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user n-oire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+n-oire).



The office was always filled with candy, even if it was out of sight. Mephisto has small stashes of it where he knew Amaimon wouldn't be able to find it. But today he was actually… Bored with it?

He got like this sometimes, after over 200 years being in Assiah, he had gone through many different kinds, recipes, and tried just about every kind from around the world. Today he just, felt like something new.

As he fiddled with the pen in his hand, staring at the papers he really should be filling out, he heard the door swing open. He only glanced up, expecting it to be a teacher with an issue or more papers for him to stare at. Instead it was Shiro, standing there with a grin on his face, holding a small white box. Golden-green eyes immediately went to the package, wondering what was inside.

The Paladin's smirk grew as he walked towards the desk, setting the box down on the edge. He kept one hand on top of the box, the other rested on his hip as he smirked down at him.

"Got ya something."

Mephisto leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers together as a playful smile slid onto his face.

"Oh? And what's the occasion?"

The priest just shrugged, the smirk still on his face as he slid his hand away from the box.

"I dunno. I guess it'll come to you." He let out a small chuckle before turning and giving a way as the demon just stared at him with a quirked eyebrow. He didn't say anything else as he turned and exited, his hands in his pockets.

Mephisto's attention now turned to the small box, curiosity taking hold. He leaned forward and set it right in front of him. Surprisingly, he didn't open it immediately. He tried to think of what this was for, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. After a moment he gave up on trying to figure it out and opened the top.

He stared at the pile of colors in the white box. They were small candies in various patters of purple and white, some with pink splashed in. None were wrapped, which he found odd, until he figured it out.

His smile grew and eyes softened, they were homemade. This was just the something new he'd been craving.

He was glad that they had met on this day.


End file.
